everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramona Badwolf
Ramona Badwolf is a 2015-introduced and fiction-only character and is the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf from Little Red Riding Hood, secretly Cerise Hood's sister, and Red Riding Hood's daughter. She is a student at Ever After High. It is unknown where she stands in the destiny conflict. Portrayers In the English dub, she is voiced by Cindy Robinson. In the Latin American Spanish dub, she is voiced by Fernanda Robles. Character Personality Like her sister Cerise, Ramona is is incredibly loyal about the people she cares about. She can be somewhat moody and edgy, but has a good heart. Ramona can be a good friend and loyal to those she trusts, especially even her roommate Justine Dancer, as seen in the episode "Moonlight Mystery". Appearance Ramona has long, knee-length, wavy-at-the-bottom straight dark brown hair with a side-part with burgundy and white streaks. She has dark brown eyebrows and red lips, an identical color of red also on her nails, which double as claws. She has a complexion similar to her sister, with steel blue eyes and much more prominent wolfish ears. She seems to share a penchant for red plaid garment with Cerise as well, but favors an edgier and more youthful style, complete with golden chains and studs. She allows others to see her ears unlike Cerise, because Badwolf is her last name. Interests So far none of Ramona's interests are known yet, but she might like to race and show off her speed like her sister, Cerise. Fairy tale Relationships Family She is the daughter of Mr. Badwolf and Red Riding Hood, and sister of Cerise Hood. Like Cerise, she is distantly related to Sparrow Hood. Friends She seems to have a tight bond with her sister as she trusts her to take matters into her own hands. She watches out for her friends, one of them being her roommate Justine Dancer. Cartoon TV specials Ramona Badwolf claws her father, Badwolf from the evil school free from the branches, and joins her sister Cerise outside the school goes back to stop being evil and the Evil Queen is then again in her mirror prison. Webisodes Ramona tells Ashlynn and Humphrey that technology will not work against a shoe thief, and she is later seen waking up from her sleep, and watching Justine dance through the dance-class room and is seen hugging her friends and smiling at the end. Ramona assists together with the other students to the test of Jillian, in which the girl has to climb a beanstalk. After parachuting down, everyone was so impressed, even Coach Gingerbreadman claimed Jillian broke a new record. She is later seen arguing with Cerise, her sister, to which the latter must hide the fact that she is related to Ramona, and Ramona feels she should compete with her younger sister, to which Cerise accepts, but the two both realize they should keep their family a secret under Mr. Badwolf, their father. They are later seen in a race under their father being the one who calls the race to start. Outfits Signature Ramona wears a slim blue top and a red plaid skirt strapped to suspenders. Her skirt sports a furry brown outer layer wrapped around her plaid. Small chains link a gold wolf in between her suspender straps. They are additionally attached to a one-sided shoulder fur pad, which is colored gray. She wears jeans and heeled-boots which reach her knees. She sports a few blue feathers on each calf of her boots. Timeline * Mid October, 2015: Ramona Badwolf makes her diary debut in Justine's 'Signature - Royals' diary. * January 29, 2016: Ramona makes her cartoon debut in "Dragon Games". * April 6, 2016: Ramona makes her way as second main character in the episode "Moonlight Mystery" Notes * Ramona is a feminine name of Spanish origin, meaning "wise defender" or "protecting hands". * Her voice is much more "wolf like" than her sister's. She has the deepest, huskiest voice of any of the girls in the show. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Siblings